


He Was Your Son, Shoudn't That Matter?

by clownkidzclub



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Bad Parent Roger Peralta, F/M, Hurt Amy Santiago, Hurt Jake Peralta, Hurt/Comfort, Roger Peralta Bashing, im sorry homies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownkidzclub/pseuds/clownkidzclub
Summary: Then a gunshot. And a scream. Jake’s scream.----or: Roger kills Jake. Angst follows.
Relationships: Charles Boyle & Jake Peralta, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Ray Holt & Jake Peralta, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta, Terry Jeffords & Jake Peralta
Comments: 13
Kudos: 179





	He Was Your Son, Shoudn't That Matter?

**Author's Note:**

> alright pals, i wrote something yesterday but ignore that. i don't like it. why do i like kill jake? at all? multiple times? we may never know. sorry :)  
> uh let me know if there are any triggers i missed. i will add warnings, but we should be good to go.
> 
> this fanfic is a stretch, i know, but it was fun to write!  
> enjoy~

In hindsight, she shouldn’t have let Jake leave with Roger. She knew he was an abusive piece of shit. So why did she let him go?

Roger came to visit Jake. From the moment he walked in Jake tensed. When his dad leaned over him there was genuine fear in his eyes.  
So why did she let him go?

He was drunk off his ass, and his words were slurred when he ordered his son to talk outside.  
Why the hell did she let him go?

Then a gunshot. And a scream. Jake’s scream. Instantly she was up out of her seat. She bolted down the stairs and into the alley next to the precinct. Roger had a gun hanging limply from his hand, as he stood over the body of his only son. 

She pushed passed him and clutched onto Jake. She’d seen gun wounds before. She knew how much they bled, but it still surprised her. She tried to push on the wounded, but it was useless. Jake was dying. 

“Jake...Jake please.” Her vision was blurred with tears. She hadn't even realized she was crying. 

“Ames…”

Her forearms were slick with her husband's blood. She couldn’t speak. Sobs racked her body. 

And just like that, he was gone. She’d never see his smile. Never watch him rant about die hard. No more movie nights, or sleeping in on Saturdays. She won't feel his strong arms around her. No more warmth. 

Someone, who she would later realize was Terry, pulled her away. She didn’t have the energy to fight him.  
\------

She saw her husband one last time. Well, his body.

She had a hard time believing it was him.

He was cold, pale, and had dark circles around his eyes. 

“Yeah, that’s him.”

That was the last time.

\------

Roger got life in prison. He dared to cry. Her memories of Jake were tainted with hate for the man. How he would flinch when you touched his shoulders. He never liked to talk about his childhood. 

One day he broke down though. He told her what Roger did to Jake when he was home.

No wonder he refused to work domestic abuse cases. 

Holt must have known. He never tried to make Jake work for them.

\------

She wished Jake wasn’t the type of person who affected everyone. The whole nine nine mourned. That made it all the harder to escape from her thoughts. 

Charles didn’t talk about his recipes anymore.

Terry looked so...sad.

Rosa cried at her desk sometimes. No one dared to point it out.

Even Hitchcock and Scully were devastated. 

And Holt...Jesus. It was like he lost a son. She wasn’t a parent but she couldn’t imagine how hard it would be to lose a child. Especially when that child was Jake.

Jake's father killed him! She kept going back to that. The fact that someone who was supposed to love and nurture Jake fucked up his life and ended it.

\------

She cried herself to sleep every night. She slept in a hoodie that smelled like him. She ate but didn’t taste the food. She watched TV but she didn't absorb any of it.

She talked to her friends. Her...family. That helped more than anything. It was hard. They still all hurt. But It did help.

Charles started to talk about a weird type of soup he wanted to make.

Terry worked out.

Rosa laughed sometimes. It was a sad laugh, but still a laugh.

Hitchcock and Scully were back to normal.

Holt...wasn't. He was still better. At least a little. 

Jake was gone, but not really. They told stories about him. They Joked about him. 

Everything still hurt so much. She didn’t know if it would stop hurting, but she didn’t expect it to.

**Author's Note:**

> oh oh no  
> look im sorry!  
> but not really :)  
> if I made a mistake let me know!!  
> love chu~


End file.
